


Speechless

by avampireandhercupcake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avampireandhercupcake/pseuds/avampireandhercupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet of early morning Supercat fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a song I've known for ages on this one :)

Kara is always the one to wake up first.  In a bed alone, she could sleep soundly for hours upon hours, but for a selection of nights in the last several weeks, she hasn’t been alone.

Today, when she wakes up, she feels the rejuvenating sunlight on her bare back first.  The warmth and tingling on her skin makes her smile before she even opens her eyes.  But the sight in front of her when she does shines brighter than a thousand suns.

They’d been falling into bed together on these nights, from the first awkward kiss and the hot, frantic desperation of their first night to the reverent worship of each others’ bodies last night.  Kara was scared the first night that she’d wake up alone; she hasn’t feared it ever since.

Rays of light dance across her lover’s sleeping face, brightening her skin and accentuating the gold in her splayed out hair.  The sight blows Kara away, having never imagined she’d get to see the woman like this, no matter how much she’d wanted it.  There were always too many things that stood in the way.

But in this bed, where Kara is close enough to memorize the rhythm of her heartbeat and feel each breath as if it were her own, none of that even seems real.

Here, there is no boss, no “strictly professional,” no public relations manager.  There is only the mentor, the defender, the confidante.  

There is no assistant, no “Kiera”, no celebrity superhero.  There is only the protector, the empath, the guardian angel.

They don’t need to prove anything to each other.  And they sure as hell don’t need to prove anything to anyone else.

They’ve broken down each others’ walls and destroyed every boundary.  Except one that Kara is too scared to cross out loud.

She’s so caught up in her thoughts and the sounds and the feel of the woman’s skin under her still fingers that she doesn’t notice Cat’s eyes trained directly on hers.

“You’re thinking very loudly,” she murmurs sleepily.

Kara’s eyes shoot over to Cat’s nervously.  “Cat, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you…”

Cat interrupts.  “I love you too, Kara.”

Kara smiles.  She should’ve known Cat wouldn’t need words.

 


End file.
